


Bullied

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren and Mikasa are related, High School, M/M, Modern AU, Suicide Attempts, TRIPLE DICKS, bullied, harrasment, little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Armin is being bullied, starving himself and in love with his best friend. what should he do?Crazy mad Eren, Mikasa and Eren are siblings, Annie, Bertholdt and Reiner are bullies, but i love them.





	1. Chapter 1

Armin was thrown against a locker and his books flew across the hallway. “Listen up,  _ Fatty Fag. _ ” said a tall muscular blonde. “You’ll do our homework for us, and don’t say you’re not smart enough, we know your grades, or we’ll take you to a trip off the roof of the school.” 

 

 A brunette guy next to him spit on the spot next to Armin. “Yeah, and you better make sure we pass.” Armin cowered as he backed u a little.

 

  “Bertholdt, Reiner. Hurry this up, i have karate lessons after school.” a blonde female said next to them. Sheets of paper were thrown at Armin and Reiner laughed as the small blonde rushed to pick them up.

   “You better do those.  _ Fatty Fag. _ ” and the trio walked away, leaving a bruised and distressed Armin. Armin stood up, wiping awa stray tears that fell from his face. He inhaled slowly, closing his eyes and counting to fie, berfore walking down the hall oppisite they did. 

 

   Armin walked outside just as Principall Smith had been closing the front doors. “Oh, i’m sorry Armin. I didn’t know you were still inside.” He apologized. Armin jst nodded and ran to the pacing Eren, who was next to Mikasa.

 

  As Armin got closer, he could tell Mikasa was talking to Eren, trying to calm him down. “He’s late again and i bt it was those three.” Eren growled out.

 

  “Eren, he’ll be fne.” Mikasa said. Armin ran up to the two. “Hey guys.” Armin muttered out weakly before beeing enveloped in a hug by Eren. Armin winced in pain and rubbed his lef side gently. 

 

  “They hurt you again, didn’t they?” Eren asked, watching as Armin rubbed his side. “N-no it’s just becausei tripped on the way here.” Armin stuttered out. Eren’s eyes narrowed a bit but he and turned around.

 

 “Okay, let’s go home before the Triple Dicks catch us!” Eren said and Mikasa stood up. Armin nodded as the three o them ran home. 

 

 Armin left the sibling as he walked into his house. He closed the door and sighed.

 

~~~~~~~

 

 Armin stared at his now bloody wrist. He dropped he razor in his other and punched his wrist. Armi screaed out in pain, tears falling down his face. 

  If suicde was a cry dor help, what was he gonna do? Armin looked at his clock with blurry eyes and realized his gandfather would be home soon. 

 

 Armin cleaned u the  bloody mess around the floor and wrapped up is arm. He and put on his sweater over his shrinking torso and pulled the sleeves over the edge. He and id the raor and closed his, and Reiner And Bertholdt’s, homework. 

 

  Armin quickly turned on the t.v as he Grandfather came home.

 

~~~

 

Dinner had been quiet, Armin’s grandfather forcing his to eat more and asking how he’d been were he only times the two talked. 

 

  Armin walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower head.  _ This houlder cover any noise, _ Armin thought as he opened the tiolet and leaned over it.

 

  He and jabbed his finger into his mouth, hitting his uvula and making him throwup. Armin wiped his mouth, standing up and looking in the mirror. 

 

  Armin lifted up his shirt and smiled softly to himself as he could now see his ribcage a bit. He sighed and urned the shower off, walking int his room and falling asleep.

 

~~~~ 

 

“Armin, what’s on your wrist?’ Eren asked as the three of them sat at their lunch table in the far corner of the cafeteria (lowkey where my friends and i sit). 

 

  “I-it’s nothing.” Armin stuttered, pulling his sleeve down. Eren glared athis wrist before pushing a tray of food to Armin. “Eat.” Eren said as he took a bite of his apple. Mikasa pulled her scarf down a bit and took a bite of her sandwich, also staring at Armin’s wrist.

 

  “I’m not hungry.” Armin said and pulled out his homework. Eren frowned. “That’s what you say every day. Armin, your just skin and bones at this point.” Eren stated. “That’s not healthy, you need to eat.”

 

  Armin closed his eyes as he dropped his textbook on the table. “I don’t want to.” Armin stated. He wasn’t going to eat, not when he’s this far into progress. 

 

  “Armin,” Eren grolwed before a pair of hands slammed on the ttable. Mikasa glared at Reiner who was looking at Armin.

 

  “Hey, Fatty Fag. Got my homework?” The blonde asked. Amin nodded small and handed over a folder of paper.  “They better not be wrong.” Reiner said, grabbig the folder and hitting Armin on the head with it. 

  
  


  Eren stood up, pushing his chair back. “Don’t touch him.” Eren growled. Annie laughed behind Reiner. “What are you gonna do ‘bout it? Run to  _ mommy? _ ” Annie asked.

 

  Eren’s eyes narrowed and he growled. Mikasa grabbed his arm. “Eren, not now.” she said. Bertholdt snickered at the two. “Awe, your sissy’s saving you from an ass-whooping. How cute!” 

 

   Eren sat down hard in his chair, glaring at the three as they walked away. Eren turned to the now shaking Armin. “How do you deal with them?” Eren asked. Armin just shurgged. “I don’t.” he whispered and stood up, grabbing his papers. Armin waked out the cafeteria, muttering something about studying.

 

 Eren galred at his food as he went into thought.  _ Fatty Fag…. _ Eren stood up so fast, he knocked his chair over, but he ran out to the hallway and after the blonde. 

 

   Eren looked around classrooms and the library until he went into the bathroom and found Armin curled up in a stall. 

 

 Eren sat next to Armin who flinched and scooted away.

 

  “Armin?” the german asked softly.

  
  


“Why are you hurting yourself?” 


	2. AND THIS IS WHY I DONT WRITE SECOND CHAPTERS!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i can write good first chapters, but not good second chapters. also i don't know how to spell-eth. I miht add a second chapter of them doing the frickle-frackle just 'cos, i might not. Who knws, my brain runs on it's own.

Armin”s eyes widened. “I-i’m, I’m not. Wh-what--” Ere grabbed Armin’s arm and rolled up his sleeve.

 

“Ten how did you get these?” Eren asked, face plaed as he looked upo the many,  _ many _ scars. “Armin…” Armin pulled away from Ere and turned his curled body the othr way. “Why are you starving yourself?”

 

Armin bit his lip as tears fell down. “Yo-you heard them. I-i i’m not needed here. I- it would be better for everyone if i just--if i just--” Armin broke into tears again and Eren pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Armin, you are one-hundred percent needed. Your needed by family, your gradfather, Mikasa,  _ me _ . Armin, you’re needed.” Eren said, slowly petting his blonde hair. Armin shook his head. “B-but i’m useless. I-i- i suck at-at drawin-ng and i-i- can’t eve-even stick up to them w-without you guys. I c-can’t do anything r-right. P-plus i’m hideous and f-fat.”

 

Eren had to resist the urge to fin the Triple Dicks and put them all in a hospital. “Armin, you rock at drawing, half of your drawings are hung in the hallways, you’re at the top of the class, you sing amazingly. And yes, you are beautiful, okay? Yu have beautiful blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and you are  _ not _ fat, never were. And if it weren’t for you, Mikasa and i would’v died in that car crash too.” Eren said, referring to his mother’s death.

 

Armin turned to him. “H-how di-did i--” “you were there, remember? The moment you saw those cars, you opened the door and pushed us all out, warning my mom. If my mom had listened, she’d be here too. Armin, you’re wonderful in every universe there is and if you think otherwise, i’m gona have to report you to the lying police.” Armin chuckled at Eren’s joke and nodded slowly.

 

“B-but they--” “Are jerks and i’m gonna report them.” Eren finished, pulling Armin tighter in the embrace. Armin snuggled backwaards into Eren’s chest and nodded again. “Oh-okay. But Eren--” Armin stopped midsentence as they heard the bathroom door open. 

 

“THAT FAT-ASS JERK!!!” a voice yelled, punchig a stall. The two boys jumped and scrambled so they could’t be seen in the stall they were in. “Reiner, calm down.” a voice said.

 

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BERT!” Reiner yelled. “B-but, Ar-Armin just did exactly hat you said. You told him not to get any wrong. S-so how s i his fault that--”

 

“You don’t understand, do you?” Reiner said. “Armi set me up and when i findd him, he is going to pay.” 

 

Armin’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth, to proably scream, but Eren put his hand over it. “But, Reiner, how would Armin set you up? You’re the one who’s forcing him into doing your homework, you get the answers all righ without paying atention, of course teachers would be suspicious. It jus---” Something cut Betholdt from talking as it got really quiet without any protest.

 

“R-Reiner,” Bert whispered before they heard Reiner speak again. “Just agree with me, and i’ll do that again.” the twoo left and Armin had tears falling dow his face. “Di-did you hear? He-he’s gonna-gonna.” Armin buried his face into Eren’s chest and Eren wrapped his arms around him.

 

“They ccan try, but they won’t get past me. Annnnnd if all else fails, we just stay home.” Eren said and he stood up. “C’mon, let’s go home, the bells gonna ring soon.” 

 


End file.
